When Hell Freezes Over
by secretballerina prettyprincess
Summary: Collection of one-shots between Lily and James. Before they were together and after. No plot line. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**As many of you may not know. I am a HUGE Harry Potter fan, in my opinion the Twilight series sucks. But the reason why I have an Twilight story is because before I realized that Twilight sucked, I wrote a story and I don't want to stop writing it because it involves the wolf pack and I love the wolf pack! **_

_**So here you go, just a short little scene where Sirius try's-try being the key word here- to get Lily to go out with James. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

"Well if it isn't the lovely Mrs. Potter." Sirius drawled as he sat down next to Lily who was peacefully doing her homework in the Common Room.

Lily looked up from her Potions essay and glared a him momentarily before turning back to her parchment resting on the table.

"Aw c'mon Lily- flower, don't be that way." Sirius mock pouted and rested his arms on her essay, preventing Lily from writing anymore.

"I just want to talk." He whined, pulling a look like a lost puppy.

"Last time you 'wanted to talk', I ended up with chocolate sauce all over my robes." She looked up from her essay once again to glare at him.

Sirius' eyes glazed over as he smiled happily, "Ah yes, I remember that day well. That was the day Lily Potter started hating James Potter. Great day that was."

Lily eyed him suspiciously, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say Lily _Potter_?"

"Aye, I did." Sirius smiled slyly, "Face it Lils-"

"Don't call me Lils." She glared at him but he paid no attention whatsoever.

"You and Jamsie are bound to end up together and have lots of little mini James Potter's running around."

"Okay first," Lily said, leaning forward towards Siruis," That is never going to happen, I would never, NEVER have babies with such an arrogant prat. And second of all, my name is Lily Evans, _not_ Lily Potter."

"Admit it," Sirius smirked, "You like the sound of your last name and his, how it just seems to flow."

Lily shook her head and said nothing. She had to admit, she did kind of like the sound of that name.

"Just go on a date with him." Siruis said finally, "Give him a chance."

She seemed to think it over, "Alright." She said resignedly, getting up from the table and packing up her stuff, getting ready to leave.

Siruis followed her excitedly to the bottom of the girl's staircase, "Really? You'll really give him a chance?"

"Yea!" Lily said excitedly climbing the stairs, "When hell freezes over." And disappeared into the dormitories.

Sirius sighed and turned around, "Sorry 'bout that. Better luck next time mate."

James sighed and took off the invisibility cloak, "Yea, next time."

_**Reviews are appreciated ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! This is the second chapter of the collection of one-shots. Eventually all these chapters are going to turn into one big story featuring our favorite couple James and Lily. But for now its just going to be one-shots. You cool with that? Good. **_

_**Oh. And I don't own Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure you know that already though. **_

It was the big Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Lily Evans was walking towards the Quidditch pitch after a very nice and relaxing breakfast.

"Evans! Hey, Evans!"

Lily sighed loudly but kept walking. No one, especially James Potter was going to ruin her so far good day.

"Evans! Bloody hell Evans will you slow down?" James cried, grabbing Lily's wrist and tugging her lightly back to him.

"No potter, I will not be your girlfriend and I will not sneak off to the Astronomy Tower with you. Anything you would like to add to that Potter?" She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and glared at him.

"I…er…erm." James stumbled as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Why does she always have to do this? Catch him by surprise with her snide comments.

Lily rolled her eyes, she was tired of James bothering her every day asking her out over and over again. Doesn't he just get the hint? Tired of the bumbling idiot, she turned around and started back towards the pitch.

"Evans wait!" James called after her. He wasn't going to let her get away this time, he was tired of her rejecting him. Today is going to be the day that Lily Evans becomes his girlfriend.

_**Okay! This is the first part of the two part one-shot. It doesn't really make sense considering a one-shot is, well… one chapter. But it just felt right to me. Otay! See you next time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! **_

"James Potter!"

James smirked as Lily Evans yelled his name from her dormitory. He settled down into the common room couch and waited for Lily to come down from the dormitory.

Soon enough he heard feet running down the stairs and stop in front of him.

"Very smashing hair Evans," He smiled cheekily at her, "I must say it suits you very well."

"Change it back Potter." She glared at him; he snorted and shook his head.

"You know I can't take you very seriously with lime green hair Evans."

Before he could even blink, Lily pulled out her wand and poked it right in the middle of his chest, he felt his eyes grow wide as she pressed her wand harder into his chest, red sparks were starting to shoot out of the tip of her wand and he gulped. She was pissed. He was screwed.

"Change it back Potter or so help me I will rip you limb, from limb." Her glare deepened as he smirked cockily.

"I don't believe you Evans, if I had to say anything, I would say your bark is bigger than your bite."

Lily pressed her wand harder into James' chest, even more sparks flying out of the end of her wand, "Don't. Test. Me."

And before she could even blink, James grabbed her around the waist and kissed her full on the lips. Lily's eyes opened wide and she tried fighting it but she realized she couldn't. She couldn't fight the funny feeling in her stomach every time James stared at her when she was walking down the corridor, or every time James smiled at her. She couldn't fight the sparks shooting through her every time James so much as brushed his hand against hers as they were doing their rounds. She just couldn't fight it.

So what did Lily Evans do?

She embraced it. She closed her eyes and kissed James Potter back. Giving in and not worrying that he was an arrogant prat. Albeit he was a very handsome prat.

After a very long wonderful moment they finally parted and James smiled, caressing her cheek.

"You suck James Potter." Lily smiled at him and nestled her head in his chest.

"I hate you to Lily Evans." He smiled and buried his face in her hair breathing deeply.

_Finally. _He thought, pulling her closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey **_____

It was a beautiful spring day and Lily Evans was sitting under the tree by the lake studying for the final exams that were coming up rapidly.

She was moving onto Ancient Runes when she heard footsteps coming towards her, but she didn't look up to see who it was because she already knew.

"Hey Lils." He said, sitting next to her and resting his head on her shoulder.

James Potter. The person she once thought was the most big-headed prat on the planet. But it all changed in sixth year when James became more… mature. He stopped torturing innocent second years and Snape, well he didn't stop all together, but he did stop.

"Hello." She replied calmly. Lily now knew that she wasn't going to get any studying done with James here.

"Are you really studying on a beautiful day like this, flower? You could do much more interesting things Lils."

"Finals are coming sooner than you think James. And before you know it finals are here and you are going to fail and I'm going to say-"

James cut her off with a kiss. It was the most effective way after all. Sometimes Lily can get too intense with school work.

Lily leaned into the kiss before she pulled away after a little while, "James," She murmured, "I have to study."

He moved down to kiss her neck, "James." She pushed him away slightly.

"Aw c'mon Lils." He groaned, finals are next month, you will pass even if you don't study, please." He pulled away and pouted his lips, his hazel eyes watering slightly.

"Oh goodness James, don't get all whiny." Lily rolled her eyes.

"No!" James grabbed Lily by the waist and tackled her to the ground, "No one refuses James Potter!"

They landed on the soft grass with James on top of Lily. He looked into her sparkling green eyes and his heart melted a little.

"I believe I just did." She smirked at him.

"We'll see about that," he growled at her playfully."

And Lily Evans just stuck her tongue out at him in response.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! So I just wanted to let you guys know in case you didn't know…Harry Potter has ended. **____** it is so sad that an amazing series has come to an end. The movie was amazing I have to say and I am incredibly pleased with how it turned out. Sad day for all. Oh well, we must go on! **_

"Another goal for Gryffindor! That makes it 160 to 20!"

Lily yelled and clapped her hands together happy that her house had scored once again. It was the game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup.

It had been a very exciting game with Gryffindor totally dominating the game. Naturally James Potter scored most of the points and his head seemed bigger than ever.

"Hey your boyfriend scored again." Lily's best friend Emily said, smirking and nudging her slightly.

"He's not my boyfriend Em." Lily rolled her eyes. Emily and James' best friend Sirius Black have tried- and failed- to get them together.

James scored yet again and everybody went crazy, but James only had eyes for Lily.

Emily nudged her again and laughed at Lily's red face, "He's in love with you Lils just admit that you love him too."

"Can't. Sorry."

After a very successful victory Gryffindor, took home the cup and was celebrating with a huge party in the common room.

Lily was sitting on one of the couches quietly observing the people dancing on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room.

She was about to get up to get something to drink when the ever persistent James Potter sat down next to her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"So how was my playing today Evans?" He asked cockily, bringing her closer to him.

Lily took his arm off her shoulders, "I've seen better Potter." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah don't be so difficult Evans, I practically won the game for everybody, and you should give me a victory kiss." He leaned down and puckered his lips.

"Will you please leave me alone Potter?" I was actually having a good time before you came along. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go study, we have a test tomorrow." She got up and climbed the staircase to the girls' dormitory, not looking back.

James watched her leave and sat back against the couch, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"Don't worry mate," Sirius came over and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "You'll get her soon enough."

"Yeah," James muttered, "Soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

"James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you! Put him _down_, you're going to hurt him and he's not even one yet!" Lily Potter scolded, appearing in the doorway of the living room with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

James looked at her resting Harry's little body against his hip, "He's fine Lils don't worry. See?" He reassured her, tossing Harry up into the air and catching him quickly, making Harry smile and giggle happily.

Lily rolled her eyes, she liked to see James and Harry play together, but she didn't like to see her baby boy in danger, "Whatever you say love."

"Mama!" Harry cried happily, reaching out his chubby hands towards her.

She reached out and took him from James' arms, cuddling his soft face against her cheek.

"Really mate? You are going to do this to me? Abandon me like this?" James protested as he watched Harry laid his head on his mother's shoulder, placing his thumb in his mouth and closing his eyes tiredly.

"James be quiet. He's tired and you are being obnoxious." Lily said half teasing and half serious, "I'm going to put him to bed now, it's past his bedtime."

James and nodded and sat on the couch tiredly. He absolutely loved Harry and would die for him in a second, but it seemed like the little guy never slept. He was always up wobbling around the house getting into whatever he could. It took most of James' and Lily's energy to prevent him from hurting himself critically.

Lily walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to James, sinking into his side and letting out a huge sigh, "He's finally asleep." She said quietly, resting her head against his chest.

"Hopefully he won't wake up in a few hours and start crying," James said, kissing Lily on the forehead, "He's so worth it though."

"He really is."

_Knock knock! _

James and Lily both turned towards the door, then looked at each other wondering who was coming to visit at such a late time.

_Knock Knock! _

James grabbed his wand and walked towards the door cautiously. Lily watched him with concerned eyes, gripping her wand tightly.

James got to the door and checked through the peep hole, smiling and laughing when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. He unlocked and opened it and was immediately tackled to the floor by a mop of long, black, shaggy hair.

"Oh Jamsie I have missed you so!" Sirius yelled loudly, kissing James all over his face.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, it was not that surprising that Sirius would come to visit at such a random time, he liked to not tell anybody that he was coming over and just show up, mostly at times that were most inconvenient.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Lily asked, half amused, half tired. One can only take Sirius in small doses.

Sirius came over and sat next to Lily on the sofa, resting his head on her shoulder, "Is poor Lily tired? I just came over to tell my favorite godson goodnight!"

"We just put him to bed, mate. I don't think it would be a good idea to go in there. He's a light sleeper." James said, sitting on the armchair across from the couch.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sirius huffed, "I'm the great Sirius Black!" Then he leaped off the couch and started to head up the stairs.

"Sirius no! We _just_ got him to bed!" Lily cried, jumping off of the couch and running up to catch up to him.

"Nobody can stop me! I am the great Sirius Black!"

James just sat in the armchair and watched his wife and best friend try to beat each other up the stairs to get to his son's room first. Sometimes, it's the little things in life that make it worth while.


End file.
